Xbox 360: The Official Xbox Magazine Issue 97
This magazine was dated April 2013 and priced at £5.99. A free disc was attached with playable demos. Dashboard Channel X - 2 pages (10-11) : Microsoft gets into the telly-making business. It's a crazy world... of tanks - (12) :PC publisher buys up Day 1 and Gas Powered Games Jumping to conclusions - (12) :Sherlock Holmes leaps into a new mystery The Finding of Isaac - (13) :Gunner Wright tells us how he got into the role of Dead Space's Isaac CLarke First Look: The Incredible Adventures of Van Helsing - 2 pages (14-15) Hot Topic: Should you buy the next Xbox the moment it launches? - 1 page (18) :Craig Owens vs Jon Hicks Your Most Wanted: Legacy of Kain - (21) Messages - 4 pages (22-25) Features On your disc - 1 page (9) The Pirate Utopia - 8 pages (26-33) :Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag will deliver the sea-faring adventure we wanted last year... Brave New Worlds - 16 pages (36-55) :Spin-offs and sequels have become the norm, but with a new Xbox approaching publishers are starting to risk all-new games. We take a look at some of the most promising. ::Destiny - 6 pages (38-43) ::Remember Me - 2 pages (44-45) ::Watch Dogs, Deadpool, LocoCycle - 1 page (46) ::Killer is Dead - 1 page (47) ::Defiance - 2 pages (48-49) ::State of Decay, Project ZWEI, Disney Infinity, Dark, The Dark Eye: Demonicon - 1 page (51) ::Takedown: Red Sabre - 1 page (53) ::Terraria, Murdered: Soul Suspect, CastleStorm, Strike Suit Zero, Magrunner, Sacred Citadel, Matter - 1 page (54) ::Brothers: A Tale of Two Sons, Ascend: New Gods - 1 page (55) OXM speaks to: Cevat Yerli - Matt Lees - 3 pages (68-71) :Crytek's boss talks Crysis 3, watching Far Cry grow up and being ready for the next Xbox. Indie Go-Gone - 4 pages (72-75) :As Microsoft retires the tech that powers Xbox Live Indie games, we look back on the best and worst Circle of Death - Jason Killingsworth - 6 pages (94-99) :We were the first to play Dark Souls. It was our blessing, and our all-too literal curse. The Last Word: Are you playing it right? - 1 page (122) Previews The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt - Dan Griliopoulos - 4 pages (56-59) GRID 2 - Craig Owens - 2 pages (60-61) Star Trek - Jon Blyth - 2 pages (62-63) Skylanders: Swap Force - Jon Blyth - 1 page (64) WRC Powerslide - Jon Blyth - 1 page (65) Farming Simulator 2013 - Jon Blyth - 2 pages (66-67) Reviews DLC Reviews Online Reviews The Full 360 How to... - 1 page (106) Become a YouTube star - 2 pages (108-109) Indie Games - 1 page (112) Xbox Movies - 1 page (113) OXM Investigates... Ridiculous community overreactions - 2 pages (114-115) The OXM Replay *Burnout: Revenge - Dan Griliopoulos - 1⅓ pages (118-119) *Thief: Deadly Shadows - (119) *Official Xbox Magazine Issue 31 - (119) Must Buy - 2 pages (120-121) Free Gift Xbox_360_-_The_Official_Xbox_Magazine_Issue_97_Disc.jpg|Free Disc Other Credits Art Editor :Curtis Phillips-Cozier Production Editor : Jenny Meade Deputy Art Editor :John Finbow Staff Writer :Jon Blyth Online Editor :Edwin Evans-Thirlwell Contributors :Craig Owens, Dan Griliopoulos, Francesca Reyes, Rob Taylor, Chris Scullion, Martin Davies, Ben Griffin, Jason Killingsworth, Andrew Hayward, Corey Cohen, Andy Kelly, Matt Lees External Links You may be able to get this issue from Future Publishing for a very limited time. Otherwise it should be available digitally at Zinio and Apple Newstand. Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews